platinum_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Messenger
The Messenger is an upcoming film by Platinum Productions. It is Directed and Written by Josh Bywater and stars Harry Lovatt, Louis Connell, Mark Davison, Tia Birch and Joe Jabalonski. It is set to be released in June 2017. = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Plot In a town somewhere in England, an organisation has one of their messengers write and deliver a message to a park. At the Park, John Dawson calls his best friend Mike Shelby who is in his office at the organisation, John wants to hang out with Mike but he says he is too busy, John then begins to doubt whether the job they do is necessary, but Mike urges John just to do his job to avoid trouble. Eventually, the Pre-Messenger arrives and delivers the message to a quiet spot, where John goes to pick it up. He then opens the message and becomes suspicious. John then returns home to find it has been broken into, he then rushes to Mike's house for help. Mike reads the message and he becomes concerned for John's safety, but he says he will investigate the identity of Neon John then notices a ((Man)) outside Mike's house, he rushes out and tackles him to the ground, only to be stopped by Mike, he states the man is just his hedge trimmer. Mike then takes John to the moors, where they discuss the situation and Mike tries to give some reassurance to John, but still strongly advising him to stay away from trouble involved with the organisation. The next day, the Pre-Messenger delivers another message at the park, which John intercepts, he is then shocked and angered to discover the message states that John must be killed. He then calls Mike who is shocked that John opened the letter, Mike then states they need to meet-up and he will help clear John's name. They meet up at the park where the messages are frequently delivered, they then agree they should focus on getting information from the Pre-Messenger. Unaware that an ((Assassin)) is observing them. After staying the night waiting, the Pre-Messenger arrives and is about to drop another message off, John and Mike follow, Mike offers to go in first but is subdued by the Pre-Messenger, John then rushes in and knocks the Pre-Messenger out with a log. John and Mike then carry the Pre-Messenger to a car, and drive to a ((Derelict Mill)). The Pre-Messenger states that the mill is where the messages are given to him. John and Mike bring the Pre-Messenger inside with them, John then goes to explore the building more whilst Mike stays to watch the Pre-Messenger. However the Pre-Messenger then stabs Mike with a hidden blade and quickly escapes, John then rushes to Mike who then bleeds to death, leaving John distraught. John then goes on a long walk and begins to plan his next course of action, whilst walking through a snicket the Assassin walks past him and plays a recording of the discussion John and Mike had the previous day. John and the Assassin then hold each other at gun-point, the Assassin demands John hand over a letter, John hands over a blank one which the Assassin then discovers and is told by her boss to kill John. After a small chase and a quick brawl, John subdues the Assassin who gives him the location of where their boss is located, John then goes to the location which is the derelict mill. At the mill, the boss is revealed to be a psychopath code-named ((Neon)). He plays his guitar to the corpse of Mike, one of his assistants ((Ed)) then appears and informs Neon of the situation. Neon then discusses his plans, and John enters the mill and confronts Neon about everything. Neon then states everything has been done for money, which has made his organisation more powerful. Neon then manages to knock out John by a gun shot, he eventually wakes up tied up next to Mike's corpse. Neon then prepares to kill John, but is then injured when John kicks him, John then convinces Ed to set him free. John then makes a run for the top floor of the mill where him and Neon engage in a fist fight, Neon is then knocked to the edge of the building and John sends Neon falling to his death. John then leaves the building and eventually passes out from his wounds. He then wakes up in a field in the middle of nowhere, and finds Mike. Mike then explains that they are wherever they want to be and that everything that has happened is no longer important. The two then walk off into the horizon and fade away. =